


When Two Roads Collide

by LordNinjaCakesxxx



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: All Routes Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNinjaCakesxxx/pseuds/LordNinjaCakesxxx
Summary: What happens if unknown messaged someone who fit all areas of the RFA’s exceptions?Meet DBA.A group of people who run a charity for those who are too poor to pay for their own creative excessives.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Male Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Male Character(s), Kim Yoosung/Original Male Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> === 𝗨𝗦𝗘𝗥𝗡𝗔𝗠𝗘𝗦 ===
> 
> Gyeon Dongbin — Binnie  
> Kim Aejung — æjung  
> Yeon Dahee — Da Hee  
> Kang Mika — Mika  
> Yoneda Yukari — YKR  
> Moon Minhyuk — ☾Minhyuk  
> Song Mingming — Mingx2

** æjung **

guys, i have news!!!

** ☾ Minhyuk **

News you say?

** ☾ Minhyuk **

This better be good istg 

** æjung **

what’s up with you?

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Don’t know if you’ve noticed Aejung but...

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Today is Monday.

** ☾ Minhyuk **

I’m a student.

** ☾ Minhyuk  **

I have school rn

** ☾ Minhyuk **

I’m currently in Mr Yang’s math class

** ☾ Minhyuk **

And pretending to look down at my crotch all period WONT WORK!!!

** Mika **

Mr Yang?

** ☾ Minhyuk **

YES MR YANG!!

** ☾ Minhyuk **

It’s like the guy has it out for me T_T

** ☾ Minhyuk **

I’ve already got detention for him today just for accidentally forgetting a pencil.

** Binnie **

Ahhh the sweet life for being a teenager

** ☾ Minhyuk **

‘SWEET’?

** ☾ Minhyuk **

PFFT

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Sure thing Dongbin :’)

** æjung **

well there no need to get pissed at me for your misfortunes minhyuk

** ☾ Minhyuk **

UGH

** ☾ Minhyuk **

WHATEVER

** ☾ Minhyuk **

What were you saying anyway?

** æjung **

OH YES MY NEWS!

** æjung  **

i’m so excited uwu

** YKR **

That doesn’t look like the face of someone who’s excited.

** Mika **

lololol

** æjung **

wym?

** æjung **

you can’t see my face tho 

** Binnie **

And you guys call me dumb

** ☾ Minhyuk **

You are dumb bro

** Binnie  **

-_-

** æjung **

Anyway

** æjung **

my news is...

** æjung **

i just got an email back for lee dohwan

** YKR **

IM LISTENING!

** æjung **

he’s given us a generous donation of 1,000 to finally start up our charity!

** YKR **

OMGOMGOMG

** Mika **

OOOOOOHH!!

** Binnie **

MY HEART JUST EXPLODED!!

** Da Hee **

IM SORRY IM LATE LMAO

** Da Hee **

BUT DAMN!!

** Da Hee **

IM SCREEMINH AHHH

** YKR **

I’ve waited so god damn long for this moment...

** æjung **

i know!! I bet you’re over the moon

** YKR **

Bish, I’m over more than the moon

** YKR **

I’ve seen mar, uranus, jupiter, Ive even been sucked in a damn black hole.

** Da Hee **

@ ☾ Minhyuk @Mingx2 where are you boys? did you see?

** ☾ Minhyuk **

I was just kicked out of class.

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Apparently, screaming in excitement and throwing your chair is deemed distracting and dangerous.

** ☾ Minhyuk **

I also have more detention for the weekend

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Do i care?

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Hell no! IMMA PARTY MY GUYS!!

** Mingx2 **

yeah i saw

** Mika **

Hey Mingming, where were you?

** Mingx2 **

In class? I’m still in class...

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Yall keep forgetting me and Mingming are student -_-

** YKR **

Oh yeah... Sorry guys...

** Mingx2  **

It’s fine :) 

** ☾ Minhyuk **

It’s not really :)

** Mingx2  **

Don’t you have the principal it be seeing Minhyuk? :)

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Don’t test me Mingming :)

** æjung **

these kids istg

** Binnie  **

Lolol they’re so cute tho uwu 

** Binnie  **

Our maknaes are adorable uwu

** Da Hee **

I don’t think adorable is the right word...

** Mika **

Who cares about some teenagers?!

** Mika **

DUST BUNNY CAN BEFORE LEGITIMATE!!

** YKR **

Yep! 

** YKR **

AHHHH IM SO EXCITED XDDD

** Da Hee **

I can already hear her screaming

** æjung **

I guess we should start readying the charity?

** YKR **

Yes! I’ll start by making the website.

** Mika **

Cool!

** Mika **

Anything else you need help with Yukari?

** YKR **

Advertisement! Sponsors! People to help!

** Da Hee **

Aejung! Come over to my house! We can make flayers to put up around town!

** æjung **

okie!

** Binnie **

I’ll got rent a studio for our charity to be hosted!

** YKR **

Good idea Dongbin!

** Binnie **

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑈𝑤𝑈

** Mika **

What should I do?

** Mingx2  **

Be useless like me and Minhyuk

** Mingx2  **

It’s a very important job

** Mingx2  **

It makes everyone else look good 

** ☾ Minhyuk **

lol he’s right

** Mika **

Oh...

** Mika **

Okay...

** YKR **

You three aren’t useless.

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Awhh 

** Mingx2  **

Darn...

** Mika **

???

** YKR **

You three, go tell your friends!

** YKR **

Tell everyone you know

** YKR **

‘Dust Bunny is a charity the focuses on all creative arts. May that be Painting, Dancing, Gaming, hell even Coding. It helps those get the resources they desire and let their passions loose.’

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Do we have to say that exact thing?

** YKR **

No?

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Lol good.

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Imagine me saying some empowering thing like that.

**Mingx2**

I don’t know a lot of people tho

** Mingx2  **

Who do I tell?

** Mika **

Just tell anyone Mingming

** Mingx2  **

Oh

** Mingx2  **

Okay...

** YKR **

Anyway, I’m off!

** YKR **

I need to get a start on this website

** Mika **

BYE!

** Mingx2  **

Oh it’s lunch time...

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Damn, detention time.

** Mika **

Lol i’ll see you boys later

** ☾ Minhyuk **

Whatever

** Mingx2  **

Seeya 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, when Mika feels utterly useless - she becomes the first domino to fall.

Mika sighs quietly to herself. Her voice echoing off the walls of the dance studio. She just taught a group of young girls earlier a cutenesses new choreography to the American song ‘Popular Song’ by Mica and Ariana Grande.

Now, after messaging the group, she feels slightly useless. Despite Minhyuk and Mingming’s joking, she still didn’t feel too good about herself. 

Yukari was far too nice to tell her the truth.; That Kang Mika was completely and utterly as useless as a teenage boy with detention - no offence to Minhyuk.

She sighs once again, this time slightly smiling to herself. 

‘I have another call this afternoon. Then I can tell them about Dust Bun- huh?’ To thought to herself, only to be interrupted by her phone alerting her of a new message.

It was probably Yukari finally giving her something better to do. 

With excitement, she picks up her phone - only to be met with disappointment and confusion.

* * *

** Unknown  **

...Hello...?

* * *

“Who...?” Mika asks herself out loud, looking bewildered before replying to this unknown person.

* * *

** Mika **

?

* * *

It’s not the message nor the unknown person messaging her. No, it’s that when she pressed the home button on her phone, there was a new app alongside her others.

‘RFA’ were the words bellow the icon. 

Blinking a few times in utter confusion, she goes back into said app to see what else this mysterious person was typing.

* * *

** Unknown  **

Can you see this?

** Mika **

Yes I can

* * *

Mika was extremely flustered. This came out of seemingly nowhere. Perhaps she could tell this person about Dust Bunny? 

She paused for a long second. No Mika, She thought to herself, That’s freaking stupid.

She goes back to talking to this mysterious person, and is somehow swayed into leaving the studio and heading towards the address the person had sent her.

Although, she stops halfway there. Realising how crazy and dangerous this all is. 

“Maybe i’d be better off with someone with me...?” she mumbles to herself, looking through her contacts for someone who isn’t busy.

Dongbin is busy renting a studio.

Dahee and Aejung and making flayers.

Yukari is making the website.

Minhyuk is in detention.

Mingming... _MINGMING_!

The quickly goes into the younger boy’s PM’s and types quickly.

* * *

** Mika **

MING MMIN!!

** Mingx2  **

wut?

** Mika **

I NEED U

** Mingx2  **

Why?

** Mika **

SOME GUY JUST MESSAGED ME AND WANTS ME TO GO TO SOME ADDRESS!!

** Mingx2  **

So?

** Mika **

I NEEE U TO COME WITH ME!!!

** Mingx2  **

You’re going?

** Mika **

YES?????

** Mingx2  **

WTF WHY???

** Mika **

Because the person that lives their lost their phone and the person that messaged me has it and they want me to deliver the person a message that the other person has their phone.

** Mingx2  **

Can’t they just give it to the police?

** Mika **

NO!

**Mingx2**

No?

** Mika **

IM NO HAVING THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN!!!

** Mingx2  **

Oooo kay?

** Mika **

So can you come?

** Mingx2  **

...

** Mingx2  **

... Sure i don’t mind if i get murdered

** Mika **

YAYAYAYAY THANK YOU MINGIE!!

** Mingx2  **

Whatever, just gimme the address.

** Mika **

** [ ADDRESS HERE ] **

** Mika  **

Seeya there friendo 

** Mingx2  **

bye bish

* * *

It only took a few minutes until Mika arrived at the apartment and only a few more until Mingming arrived.

“Hiya Ming!” Mika cheers, waving at the pink and blue haired boy.

Mingming groans, covering his ears with a pained expression. “No shouting, please? Minhyuk burst my eardrums when he decided to scream during math.”

“Oh!” Mika gasps, “You we’re in his class?”

“Not only in his class, but I’m also his deskmate...” Mingming smiles sadly to himself - most likely reliving the moment Minhyuk screamed in celebration and threw his chair.

Mika pulls her phone from out her pocket and continues to message the mysterious person with Mingming reading over her shoulder.

* * *

** Unknown  **

Are you there? ^^ See anything strange

** Mika **

No no nothing out of the ordinary here lololol

** Mika **

Hope you don’t mind i have a friend with me ^^

** Mika **

Too nervous to do it alone sorry 

** Unknown  **

That’s 

** Unknown  **

F

** Unknown  **

ine

** Unknown  **

Anyway 

** Unknown  **

Is there a password lock on the door?

* * *

Both Mika and Mingming look towards the door. 

“Yep, it’s there!” Mingming points at a number pad next to the door. “U-Uh.. not that it was hidden... Eheh..”

* * *

** Mika **

Yes

** Unknown  **

I’ll send you the digits. Try it.

** Unknown  **

** [ PASSWORD ] **

* * *

Mingming takes one quick look at the password and shot like a bullet. He input the password quickly without any second thought.

“H-hey Mingming! Wait!” Mika tries to stop him but it was too late.

The door popped and began to swing open. The duo paused, watching as the door continued to reveal more and more of the room.

Mika cusses under her breath and looks back down at her phone.

* * *

** Mika  **

The doors open.

** Unknown  **

Good. Why don’t you two go inside?

** Mika **

Can I just enter a stranger’s house?

** Unknown  **

You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.

* * *

This whole thing didn’t sit right with Mika.

On the other hand, Mingming was beyond curious. It's like many doors of possibilities have just opened up to him and he wants to take a peek in all of the doors. 

“Can we go in?” Mingming asks in a similar way a child asks their parents for candy.

After the final text from this unknown guy, she shoves her phone into her pocket.

“Let’s go, I guess...”


End file.
